Forest Assassin
by Septori
Summary: San is a forest assassin. She has killed Eboshi and Gonza but Iron Town still stays. Moro, her mother and boss, tells her to assassinate Prince Ashitaka from the Emishi clan. Will she lose just a battle or also her heart?
1. Forest Assassin

**I do not own Princess Mononoke. This is my second fan fiction. Please read and review!**

**San is the forest assassin. She has already killed Eboshi and Gonza yet Iron Town still remains. Then her boss Moro assigns her to kill prince Ashitaka from the Emishi clan who is coming to Iron Town. Will she succeed? Or will she loose the fight and her heart as well?**

Chapter One: Assassin of the forest

_"Iron Town shall prosper and live!" Eboshi shouted with her fist raised. The crowds cheered. Then Eboshi's head suddenly came off and rolled on the floor. Blood gushed out and her body slumped to the floor. Women screamed and men shouted. A person appeared behind Eboshi's body with a bloody knife in her hand. The person had a fur cape and a mask painted white with a red stripe on each cheek. Gonza shouted a curse and grabbed a rifle and flint. "It's princess mononoke!" He shot at the person, but the person disappeared. Then Gonza's head separated from his body the same way Eboshi's was. The person was then last seen running on a rooftop..._

"Good job San." Moro said," I need you to assassinate another human." San stroked her wolf brothers.

"Whom do you want me to kill? I will kill any human!" San snarled her wolf brothers growling with her.

"Prince Ashitaka from the Emishi clan. He rides a red elk. Be careful my daughter."

"I will mother." San replied and started sharpening her spear. Later she when she was satisfied with her spear, she prepared for when Prince Ashitaka would come.

_Those humans shall pay!_

Moro watched her daughter and smirked.

_Those humans shall wish they never came when my daughter destroys them._


	2. Prince Ashitaka

**I'm going to update as much as I can today because I have no school! (.)**

Chapter Two: Prince Ashitaka Prince Ashitaka's POV

I adjusted my mask, straw cape and hood. I could not let nosy people see my face.

I must reach Iron Town soon to see if my curse can be healed. They say in the forest near there, the forest spirit can heal all.

I see some samurai; they are invading a small village. I see farms with its farmers and family all spread out dead and samurai slaughtering mercilessly more people.

"Stop!" I shout.

I draw my arrow and shoot a samurai's arm. But at that exact moment my curse reacts. It bulges and demonic strength shoots out with the bow. Instead of just immobilizing the samurai's arm, it shoot's both arms, pierces through them, and both arms come off and are thwacked into a tree. The samurai stared at his arms in shock and the poor farmer and his wife shuddered as I rode past. But I paid no attention to them anymore. My arm!

I grabbed it with my good arm and forced it down. The curse reluctantly settled down and I rode away.

The next day I traveled along a river. Yakul snorts and I calm him down and dismount. I look around and I hear a groan and see someone's arm. I walk to the arm to find a man. His arm is certain to be broken and he cowered from me.

"Demon be gone!" he yelled and tried to back away from me only to irritate his broken arm.

I try not to laugh. I pull my mask down but keep my hood and cape on.

"Do not be afraid. I am Ashitaka." I told him and put his arm in a splint.

"From where?" the man said cautiously through clenched teeth.

"Where I come from I am forbidden to tell you." I replied.

"I am Karoko. " the man said.

I see then, a big wolf with two other smaller wolves. I pull my mask on and peer out. A girl with green short hair is sucking blood out of a wound in the big wolf's side. I realize that she is very pretty. Her skin is only slightly tan and almost white. She is wearing a silver-fur cape and she shoots a small stream of blood out of her mouth into the river. She seems to notice the presence of someone and they all disappear into the forest.

Karoko grunted and I spot something behind me. I run over and drag it out. It's another man. He is shivering and seems to be very ill beyond my knowledge. I put my straw cape on him and give him some water.

"That's one of Eboshi's old riflemen!"

Then Karoko shouts out in fright. I turn around and see a kodama on Yakul's saddle!

"A kodama! I haven't seen one for a long time!" I exclaim and greet it formally.

It bobs its head in consideration.

"May we pass through your forest little one?" I ask it politely.

It bobbles its head as other kodama appear and bobble their heads as if trying to decide. Then they all nod and I get Karoko on Yakul's saddle, the rifleman on my back and lead Yakul through the forest with the kodama everywhere leading the way.

Karoko twitches in Yakul's saddle and say's," Uh... Sir? I think we're lost. Those creatures are leading us deeper into the forest. We should go back to the river path."

"Nonsense." I replied, "The kodama know this forest in their hearts and will lead us safely I'm sure."

We reach a clearing and here the water is slightly misty at the bottom, but clear at the top. Everything seems to twinkle back at you. I know this place is magical.

"We will rest here for the time being." I said, and let Yakul graze as he pleased.

I laid the rifleman on the floor on top of my straw cape and for once Karoko doesn't talk too much. I gave the rifleman some water and wondered what I would do when I arrived at Iron Town.


	3. The Forest Assassin and Prince Ashitaka ...

**So far so good...**

Chapter Three: The Forest Assassin and Prince Ashitaka Meet San's POV 

She watched as the kodama led Prince Ashitaka to the heart of the forest.

_If the kodama trust this human, then why does Moro wish him dead?_

San wondered. She shook her head.

_All humans are evil! They must be driven away!_

_I will attack him when the full moon rises tonight._

With that thought, San prepared for battle.

Ashitaka's POV 

I had already delivered the men to Iron Town and now I go to the forest to find the forest spirit. The kodama are nice and friendly but they will not tell me or lead me to the forest spirit. It seems I have to find the forest spirit myself.

Ashitaka sighed. He still wore his mask and straw cape, and he made a small makeshift camp. He didn't build a fire but ate cold food. He did not wish the kodama to be frightened by his fire. Then he noticed something almost too late. There was no kodama in sight and the forest was deathly quiet. He ducked and missed a sharp knife attack. He started dodging a barricade of attacks.

_Who is this! And why does this person fight me?_

He quickly pulled out his sword and only blocked every attack aimed at him.

"Stop! What do you want?" He shouted and blocked. Then sword and knife met. He struggled and suddenly his cursed arm bulged.

_NO! I can't let the curse destroy this person!_

The person's eyes widened behind the mask and he backed away from Ashitaka in alarm, holding the knife up to guard against any danger. Ashitaka dropped his sword and fell to his knees. He held the cursed arm with his other arm.

Pain... Stupid curse! Must... not... let... the... curse... 

Ashitaka screamed as the curse fought to devour him. Then everything turned black.


	4. Why do I feel this way?

I'm beginning to think that this is going to be a long story... 

Chapter Four: Why do I feel this way?

**San's POV**

Ashitaka screamed and the demonic powers looked like snakes trying to devour him. Then suddenly a white power seemed to force the snakes back into the arm. Ashitaka slumped to the ground unconscious.

I didn't want to touch him or kill him. He was glowing white.

_Him. A human. _

I growled and sheathed my knife.

_Next time I will kill him. I WILL KILL HIM._

Then a voice within me asked me question.

_Are you afraid of him?_

"Shut up." I snapped, but the voice persisted.

_He is not glowing anymore. Kill him now and your job is done._

I don't know why, but I felt strange. I didn't want to kill him now. He lay there now, with a straw cape and mask. I slipped forward and pulled his mask down and stepped back quickly with my knife ready. I lowered it and looked into his face. He looked peaceful, as if he hadn't had peace for a long time.

_What's wrong with you?_

I shook my head. Then I put a straight cut beneath his right eye. Blood welled a little and trickled down his face. I smirked and walked into the forest.

_That is my warning to you. Next time you and all the other humans will die._

Then a feeling rose up in me. What was it? Hate, sadness? I stared into the moon.

_Why do I feel this way?_


	5. Moving in for some prey

**Tell me if I made any mistakes. Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter Five: Moving in for some prey

**Ashitaka's POV**

_White..._

Something nudged him in the side. Ashitaka groaned and opened his eyes. Yakul soft nuzzle brushed my face. I stroked his muzzle and got to my feet. The forest was still, and no kodama were in sight. Ashitaka erased any sign of his camp and traveled toward the heart of the forest.

Then his cheek bone itched. His hand moved to scratch it and he felt a cut. He touched the cut and looked at his hand. A faint mark of blood was on it. He washed the cut and moved on.

_Last night...The person!_

Ashitaka stopped in his footsteps and Yakul raised his head. The wind blew and Ashitaka whispered into it.

"Who are you?"

**San's POV**

She watched Ashitaka and his elk travel toward the center of the forest.

_What did he want? This forest does not accept humans._

Her wolf brothers stood next to her and growled softly at the sight of a human in their forest.

"When will you kill him San?" the older one asked.

"Yeah. Can I have his elk?" the younger one said, drooling.

"Soon brothers... Soon..." San replied, and wind blew in her face. "I wish to kill someone else first. She is the new leader of the town... Her name is Haku. We attack at night. Always..."

San walked to the cave and got ready for heading towards Haku.

**Haku's POV**

"I'll avenge my sister's death! Riflemen, you were Eboshi's. I need your help." Haku said.

The riflemen nodded and they all huddled in a circle.

"I need three-fourths of you guys to shoot Moro and her two pups. I will take care of Princess Mononoke. Others will work on improving the rifle so that it will light enough for a woman to handle." Haku said.

The riflemen saluted and rushed off to do their duty.


End file.
